La Tierra de Ilusion
by cleo yagami
Summary: "todos sabemos la historia del reino de la luna, pero ¿has oido de la familia de la Tierra de ilusion? En esta pequeña historia sabrás acerca de este lugar que fue el hogar del príncipe Endymion, desde que nació, hasta la caída de la Tierra de ilusion" (one-short)
1. La Tierra de Ilusión parte 1

**Hola a todos, en esta ocacion, les traigo esta pequeña historia que se me vino a la mente en estos dias, spero les guste, pero aclaro algunos personajes son inventados por mi, otros fueron inventados por amigos y claro algunos.. personanjes "Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon y por supuesto sera una adaptacion a ambas versiones, tanto manga como anime, pero creo que es mas del manga, bueno disfrutenlo ;)**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>"La Tierra de Ilusión"<strong>

**(Parte 1)**

**.**

**.**

Muchos creran que solamente habia un reino que protegía a la Tierra desde el exterior, es decir el Milenio de Plata, pero no es asi, habia un reino que igual lo protegia en el interior, conocido como el Reino Dorado, ubicado en la Tierra de Ilusion, como nunca han oido algo de el, les contare aqui mismo, todo comienza hace mucho tiempo

.

Los gobernantes de la Tierra de Ilusion, la Reina Gea y el Rey Armando, esperaban el nacimiemto de si primogénito, en uno de los pasillos, a lado de la alcoba real, se encontraba dos pequeños, un niño de cabello blanco, una niña castaña de aproximadamente 3 años con una mujer igual castaña

-Mama ¿Crees que ya halla nacido?-

-No lo se Cristal, es cuestion de esperar- le responde al ver a las empleadas ir de un lado a otro del pasillo

-Ojala no tarde mucho, por el bien de la reina- comenta el niño y en eso el Rey venia hacia ellos, con los nervios de punta

-Buenas tardes Rey Armando- y hacen reverencia los tres

-¿Como esta mi esposa?-

-No sabemos Rey- le responde el niño

-Gracias Eliot-

-Usted tranqilo majestad- y en eso..

-Ya nacio!- anuncia una empleada, dejando a todos asusrtados

-Ya?-

-Si mi niña. Rey Armando, ya nacio-

-¿Que fue?- pregunta el Rey nervioso

-Es un varón, ya puede entrar- y entra a la alcoba y ve a su esposa ya descansando con el bebe tapado y en brazos

-Es un niño amor- le dice la Reina y su esposo la besa

-Dejame verlo- y lo destapa mmostrando su carita, sus ojitos azules y su cabello negro-Es hermoso-

-Si; Arista, Eliot, Cristal,pueden entrar- y los tres entran, se acercan a la reina y la mujer, llamada Arista comenta

-Salio igual al rey, excepto los ojos, son como los de la reina-

-En general salio igual a los dos- comenta Eliot- Si gusta los tres iremos a dar el aviso al reino de que ya nacio-

-Esta bien haganlo- acepta el rey

-Bueno, vamos niños- dice Arista y se van a salir, cuando cristal pregunta..

-¿Y que nombre le pondran?- la reina responde

-Bueno, creo que su nombre sera... Endymion-

-Endymion?... si, suena bien- y feliz sale de la alcoba

.

.

Dos dias despues del nacimiento de Endymion, el reino a estado de fiesta por el nacimiento del heredero al trono, la cual parece no tener fin, y en ese dia han venido de visita los gobernantes del Milenio de Plata, la Reina Serenity y el Rey Aristides, en el palacio todos estan preparando todo para recibir a los monarcas lunares, los reyes estan en la alcoba real arrglandose

-Gea, es asombroso que despues de mucho vengan-

-Vamos Armando, ellos nos ayudan a proteger la Tierra desde fueras, aun con el protocolo real que tenemos ambos reinos desde hace mucho, y nos llevamos bien- dice terminando de arrefglarse y carga al bebe

-Eso esta bien- en eos entra Arista

-Majestades, los monarcas del Milenio de plata han llegado-

-Gracias Arista, Armando vamos- y salen al salon principal donde estan lo monarcas lunars y Arista hace el anuncio

-Rey Armando, Reina Gea, sus majestades del Milenio de Plata, el Rey Aristides y la Reina Serenity- y dice la reina lunar

-Gracias por la bienvenida, Rey Armando, Reina Gea, hemos venido a compartir su felicidad por e nacimiento de su bebe-

-Se lo agradesco Reina Serenity- agradece feliz la Reina Gea

-Es mas, traemos un presente para el bebe- les dice el Rey lunar y Arista muestra un cofre largo colo blanco y lo abre el Rey Armando,mostrando una espada

-Muchas gracias por el regalo majestad-

-No es nada, le deseamos que a su hijo le valla bien en su vida- dice la Reina Serenity y los monarcas se rien

Una hora despues, los monarcas de ambos reinos estan en platica en una pequeña sala, Arista cuida al bebe cercas de la sala y los niños Cristal y Elliot estan ahi con ella y la niña pregunta..

-Mama, esto del protocolo real durara mucho?-

-No lo se hija- y Eliot agrega

-Al menos hasta que lo que dijo el sacerdote de la profecia se cumpla-

-Si, pero me imagino que eso sera en varios años- responde Arista y sale de la sala los monarcas y el Rey Aristides comenta

-Entonces asi sera?-

-Si, seguiremos el protocolo, pase lo que pase- comenta el Rey Armando

-Gracias por venir, y ojala la suerte este de su lado y pronto tengan su heredero-

-Gracias Reina Gea, esperemos que asi sea- y los cuatro van a la salida y Arista dice

-Parece ser que el protocolo seguira- y el bebe comienza a llorar.

.

.

.

.

Y despues de todo eso, han pasado tres años

Un niño moreno de 3 años jugaba con una niña mayor que el, el pequeño Endymion se ha vuelto un niño saludable y jugeton, Cristal se ha vuelto su mano derecha de el principe, aun asi son buenos amigos, Eliot , debido a su deber, se fue al otro lado de la Tierra de Ilusion para esstudiar mas y asi ser el siguiente sacerdote del reino

Mientras los niños jugaban, la Reina Gea se dirijia con su hijo

-Mami- el pequeño al ver a su mama, corre a abrazarla y su mama le sonrie

-Mi principito ¿Te estas divirtiendo?-

-Si, Cristal y yo la estamos pasando bien-

-Bueno pero ven que ya es hora de comer-

-Si- y los dos entran seguida de la niña

-Reina ¿Que ha sabido de mi mama?-pregunta, ya que su madre fue enviada como embajadora a la luna, ya que supieron la noticia de que los reyes lunares tendrian su primer hijo

-No lo se, sera cuestión de esperar- y llegan al comedor, donde esta el Rey Armando

-Llegamos amor-

-Que bueno, se tardaron- y la familia ase sienta a comer, Cristal se ubica a lado de ellos parada

-Ya se sabe algo de Arista?-

-Nada Armando, a lo mejor no tiene noticia que darnos comenta la Reina y en eso entra una empleada

-Majestades, Arista ha vuelto-

-volvio?!-

-Asi es-

-Bueno, dejala pasar- al momento entra Arista

-Rey, Reina, traigo buenas noticias- dice feliz

-Que noticias Arista?-

-Ya nacio la heredera del Milenio de Plata-

-Heredera?- dicen todos asombrados

-Si, fue una hermosa niña- dice del todo feliz

-Que bien, en ese caso le llevaremos un bonito presente a la niña- comenta la Reina

-De seguro esa niña nacio fea- dice el principe jugando con su comida sin voltear a verlos

-Principe no diga eso, uno nunca sabe- dice Cristal riendose

-Pero... algo malo paso en la presentacion de la niña-

-¿De que hablas Arista?- preguntan los reyes

-Se presento como una ente maligna, conocida como Neherenia, diciendo que venia de la parte oscura de la luna, y eso me sorpendio mucho, ya que no hay oscuridad en la luna-

-No puede ser!-

-Pues asi lo fue Rey Armando, casi nos amenazaba a todos, la pequeñas guardianas de la princesa ns protegieron, y la Reina Serenity la encerro en un espejo, pero..- se pon muy angustiada

-¿Que paso?-

-Segun lanzo una maldicion, que el reino lunar caeria en devastacion y la princesa moriría antes de ocupar el trono- en eso penso y dijo...- ¿Sera que... nosotros lo causaremos?- y la Reina respondio..

-No, como crees Arista- los niños se van del comedor, no comprenden de lo que hablan

.

una semana despues

Los niños juegan y Arista os cuida, ya que el Rey y la Reina fueron al Milenio de Plata a felicitar a los monarcas lunares; los pequeños juegan como con una pelota y conversan

-Principe. sigue molesto por que sus padres no lo llevaron con ellos?-

-Algo, segun dijeron que por el protocolo no podia ir, ¿Tu sabes de que hablan?-

-No todo, asi que no puedo responderle, bueno lanze- y patea la pelota hasta muy lejos y dice la niña

-Yo voy- y corre para tomara y en eso escucha

-Cristal, ven- ve a alguien en un arbol y dice

-¿Que?- se acerca

-Soy yo Cristal, Eliot-

-¿Que haces aqui?-

-Solo me escape, es por algo que averiguaron mis maestros-

-¿Te refieres a la maldicion del Milenio de Plata?-

-No aparte, es sobre nosotros, se viene un peligro, calculan que sera dentro de unos años, pero no sabemos que sera-

-No pude ser- dice austada y oye que la llama el principe

-Cristal, apurate!-voltea y dice

-Bueno espero verte pronto, si averiguas mas, avisale a los Reyes que a mi, no me creran-

-Si, nos vemos- y el se va rapido y Cristal vuelve con el principe

-¿Que paso Cristal?-

-Nada- dice como si nada y siguen jugando

.

.

.

.

Desde el nacimiento de la princesa lunar y el aviso de Eliot, han psado 6 años

-Rapido Cristal, no te quedes atras- dice un niño de 9 años

-Espereme principe- y corre para alcanzarlo, se encuentra corriendo por todo el reino, hace dos años, Arista mama de Cristal, se fue al Milenio de Plata para servir a la Reina Serenity,ademas de que hace 4 años fallecio el Rey Aristides, debido a una nfermedad extraña, por lo que la Reina Serenity ha gobernado sola el Milenio de Plata

Llegan los niños al palacio, en eso dic

-Ya gane 5 de 6 carreras Cristal-

-Si principe, bueno... ¿Ahora que quier hacer?-

-Montar a caballo!- responde alegre

-Bueno esta bien- ntran y ven que los reyes estan platicando con 4 jocvenes de 13 años aproximadamente

-¿Quienes seran?-

-No lo se principe- los ve la Reina y dice

-Endymion, que bueno que llegaste, ven- y se acreca el principe

-¿Que paso mama?- y su padre le dice

-Hijo, ellos son Jedite, Neflyte, Zoicyte y Malakite, seran tus guardianes desde hoy- el niño asombrado dice

-Esto es por las guardianas que tiene la luna?-

-No, pasa que a nosotros nos encomendaron cuidarlo desde su nacimiento- dice Jedite

-Nuestros padres eran guardianes del Rey- Neflyte

-Y ahora nos toca a nosotros- Zoicyte

-Asi que a cualquir lugar que valla, lo acompañaremos- finaliza Malakite y el principe dice..

-Bueno... yo.. este... iva a montar a caballo-

-En ese caso, lo acompañaremos- dice Jedite

-Pero queria ir solo con Cristal- dice molesto

-Puede venir con nosotros- dice Malakit y el dice

-Mmm... bueno esta bien- pero antes

-Espera hijo, antes debes cambiarte de ropa-

-¿Como?- dice confundido y su madre se lo lleva, el Rey dice

-Bueno, los dejo niños, tengo que ver algo-

-si alteza- hacen revrecia los conci

.

Al poco rato vuelve la Reina con su hijo, que lo ha vestido con un taje de armadura grir y color azul oscuro, con una capa negra con rojo, Cristal afirma asombrada

-Se ve muy bien jovn principe-

-Gracias-

-Bueno principe, si gusta nos podemos ir-

-Si Malakite, vamos- y los seis salen a los establos reales, cada uno monta sus caballo, los de los guardianes son cafes oscuros, el de Cristal es marron con blanco y el de Endymion e scolor blanco totalmentr; al momento salen a cabalgar por todo el reino, luego de que llegan al bosque de Iluusion, al momento comenta la niña

-Principe, si sabe cabalgar bien-

-Gracias Cristal, pero esta vez te ganare- y los dos va a todo galope y llegan a una pradera, se detienen y bajan de sus caballos

-parece ser que gano principe-

-No o si?-

-Claro que si principe- agrega Neflyte

-En fin, descansemos un rato- dice Cristal y ven a una niña de cabello rojo que esta recogiendo flores en el campo, Endymion se le acerca

-Hola- y la pelirroja voltea

-Hola.. alteza- y hace reverencia

-¿Que hace?-

-Nada, solo recojo algunas flores- Cristal se acerca a los dos y dice

-Principe ¿Quien es?-

-Ahhh si- y dice la niña- Mi nombre es Beryl, mucho gusto-

-Hola, soy Cristal, mano derecha del principe Endymion y servidora del reino Dorado.

-Por que no vienes con nosotros?.-

-No se si deba alteza- dice timida

-Anda no pasa nada- le comenta Cristal y le da la mano

-Esta bien- sonrie y los niños comienzan a jugar por toda la pradera muy felices. a la hora todos estan descansando

-No me habia divertido asi desde hace muco tiempo- comenta Beryl

-Si, cuando gustes podemos jugar aqui cuando queramos-

-Esta bien Cristal- y se rien al momento le viene una pregunta -Principe a proposito... ¿Usted sabe algo del protocolo?- y le responde

-La verdad no- y Cristal agrega

-Yo si, tenia pensado comentarle algun dia, ya que mi madre me encomenddo esa tare- y comienza a relatar

-Hace mucho tiempo, nuestro reino y el de la luna, tuvieron una dura guerra la cual parecia no tener fin, debido a que no llevaban un buen acuerdo, cuando al momento descubireron que su guerra devastaba a la Tierra poco a poco, por lo tanto hicieron un acuerdo, que desde el fin de esa guerra y por siempr, no tuvieramos contacto con la gente de la luna y ellos harian lo mismo con nosotros, y asi mantener la paz de la Tierra, pero...- restriega sus manos en la falda de su vestido

-Pero?-

-Se piensa que en algun momento se rompera el protocolo, pero no se sabe en que momento- y ven que esta nerviosa, Cristal agrega

-Mas alla del bosque, hay una ruina antigua, tiene unas escaleras, las cuales dan al mundo de arriba, nadie la puede pasar, solo los reyesy ls personas que asigna los ultimos mencionados, como mi mama, pero yo creo principe que algun dia podra subir, se lo aseguro- finaliza y Endymion dice

-Ahora veo por que nadie ha ido al mundo de arriba-

-Bueno principe, vamonos, sino la reina se preocupara-

-Si Zoyicyte, Beryl vienes?-

-No gracias, mi casa esta cercas-

-bueno entonces esperemos verte pronto- al momento montan sus caballos

-Me lo prometen?-

-Si- y se van los seis

.

Llegan al palacio, los seis luego de dejar a los caballos en el establo, el príncipe y Cristal entran, en eso oyen

-Tienes que ir?-

-Si, pero es para arreglar un tratado en Europa, pero estare bien Gea- y la abraza

-¿Que le diras a Endymion?-

-La verdad, pero estoy seguro de que no se molestar- en eso dice el niño

-Papa, mama, llege- y su padre voltea

-Hola hijo, valla te ves bien con ese traje- comenta asombrado

-Mama lo eligio para mi- y le sonrie

-Me recuerdas a mi cuando era niño- y le dice -Hijo, saldre por unos dias al mundo de arriba-

-Que?-

-Si, por un asunto importante, pero no sera mucho tiempo, prométeme que sera buen niño en mi ausencia ¿Si?-

-Si papa- y se dan un abrazo

.

.

Cuatro dias despues, el principe y Cristal juegan en el salon del trono, la reina los veia desde l trono en eso, entro un empleado corriendo con lagrimas en lo ojos

-Majestad!-

-¿Que sucede?-

-El rey Armando...- pero no puede hablar

-Que paso?- pregunta desesperada y le dice con la cabeza abajo

-Murio-

-¿Que?!- dice muy asombrada ya que la noticia l vino como golpe fuerte en el corazon

-fue involucrado en una batalla y ahi lo mataron- dice y ven que Endymion escucho todo y sale corriendo

-Hijo!- iva a alcanzarlo pero Cristal lo detiene

-Dejelo majestad, necesita estar solo- dice con tristesa en su voz

Endymion toma su caballo y cabalga rapido, pasando el reino, luego el bosque, la pradera, hasta por fin llegar a las ruinas de las que habia platicado Cristal, baja de su caballo y corre hasta las escaleras y grita llorando

-Papa!- y todo adolorido se inca a llorar, en eso escucha

-Endymion ¿Me escuchas?- recocnoce la voz de su padre

-Papa- y al momento ve su imagen aparecer frente a el

-Hijo, no estes triste por mi, yo estoy y estare bien, y estoy mas que feliz de tener a un hijo como tu- y le toma su hombro

-Papa no se que decir- y le salen mas lagrimas

-Hijo solo deseo que seas feliz y que esa felicidad nadie te la quite y sin importar nada luches por tu felicidad, yo se que seras un buen gobernante y estare contigo siempre, no olvides que tienes un gran poder- y toca su corazon, Endymion siente un calor confortabke y su padre le dice

-Cuidate hijo- y descaparece y el dice

-Adios papa!-...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aqui la primera parte, espero mañana o en la semana suba la segunda parte, espero sea mañana, asiq ue si gustan dejen comentarios, nos vemos ;)<strong>

**Atte: Cleo**


	2. La Tierra de Ilusion parte 2

**bien aqui esta la segunda parte, sera mas largo que la primera parte, espero les guste tanto como a mi, bueno disfrutenla :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"La Tierra de Ilusion"<strong>

**(Parte 2)**

**.**

**.**

Y despues de esa terrible tragedia para el Reino Dorado, han pasado 8 años

-Bien príncipe, mantenga la defensa- comenta una joven castaña que ve como el principe Endymion practica esgrima, ahora el se ha convertido en un apuesto joven de 17 años, incluso ha pasado de altura a su mano derecha, la joven Cristal de 20 años

-Bueno ya es suficiente- comenta y sus maestros se detienen

-Bien principe, al parecer ya ha mejorado bastante- dice la joven dandole un vaso de agua

-Gracias Cristal, bueno sera mejor que volvamos a adentro-

-De acuerdo- comenta y van adentro del palacio y Cristal dice

-Sabe una cosa, ultimamente a tenido a todas las chicas del reino enamoradas de usted-

-Que disparates dices!- y se rie

-Si, con eso de que diicen que es fuerte y guapo, pero luego de que me ven con usted, piensan que soy su novia y eso me hace reir- y se rie

-Eso piensan?-

-Si pero les digo que solo soy su mano derecha- comentan y llegan al comedor donde esta la reina Gea viendo unos papeles

-hola Madre- y le da un beso en su mejilla

-Endymion, ¿Como te fue en el entrenamiento?-

-Bien madre, al parecer ya soy bueno con la espada- y la deja en la mesa

-Alteza, un principe no deja su arma en la mesa-dice Malakite que llega

-Pero solo es mi espada- dice y la reina agrega

-Pero es especial hijo, ya que fue un regalo que te dieron en tu nacimiento-

-Si lo se- y al momento recuerda algo -Pero estoy emocionado por que sea mañana-

-¿Y que pasara mañana?- pregunta Malakite

-Por fin ire al mundo de arriba, sabre como es en verdad- comenta admirado

-No tanto, es casi como aqui de por si- agrega Cristal y le dice

-Que mala eres- y le da un golpe en su hombro y se rien

-Si hijo lo se, pero no iras solo, Cristal te acompañara como tu lo pediste, para que no te pase nada

-Lo se mama- y se rien

.

.

De noche el principe se encuentra mirando el horizonte, hacia donde están las ruinas, en eso ve que abren la puerta y ve que es Cristal

-Buenas noches-

-Cristal buenas noches-

-Vine a dejarle algo de te para antes de que duerma- y lo deja en el buro y se acerca a el -Emocionado por mañana?-

-Algo, pero si- comenta y le dice

-Veo que aun trae su ropa de siempre- y se rie

-Si, desde niño ha sido mi favorita, me hace recordar a mi padre y sonrie

-Eso me alegra- y comenta- Principe... ¿Usted cree en el amor?- y el sorprendido dice

-Bueno, no puedo decir que no, pero me imagino que debe ser algo bonito ¿Por que lo dices?-

-Si es que pienso que en algun momento tu madre va a querer que te cases, pro yo creo que debe ser con la persona que mas ame en este mundo- y el sonriendo dice

-Esta bien, igual eso espero contigo- ella asombrada dice

-Gracias- y voltean a ver el horizonte

.

.

.

Al dia siguente los dos estan preparandose para irse, la Reina Gea les dice

-Cuídate Endymion, no vallan tan lejos cuando esten ahi y Cristal vigilalo por favor-

-Si reina, descuide, bueno principe, vamonos- y se ponen en marcha en sus caballos y dice Endymion gritando

-Nos vemos- la reina sonrie y piensa "_nos vemos hijo y buena suerte"_

Endymion y Cristal llegan a las ruinas, bajan de sus caballos, los toman de sus riendas y entran al templo y dice

-Habia olvidado como era- y la joven dice

-Si yo igual, tiene cuatro años que no venia- llegan a las escaleras y suben los dos, Cristal se pone adelante y al fin llega a la puerta y en eso dice

-Gran guardian de esta puerta, venimos aqui para hacer bien y no el mal, asi que dejanos entrar al mundo exterior" y se abre la puerta y Endymion se cega por a luz ya saliendo y un hermoso campo verde con muchas flores, arboles, montañas, y claro las nubes blancas y el cielo azul, el asombrado dice

-Increible- Cristal dice

-Asombrado?-

-Algo, es como lo vi en los libros del palacio- dice y ve que Cristal monta su caballo

-Bueno, pues vamos a recorrer l lugar- y el haciendo caso, monta su caballo y ambos galopan por la pradera mucho mas alla y comenta

-Eso es asombroso, es mas bonito que el bosque de Ilusion- dice y ambos se detiene y luego cabalgan despacio

-Lo se principe Endymion- al momento ven que la luna esta de dia y la observa y dice -Como extraño a mi mama- el al verla le dice

-Extrañas a Arista?-

-A veces, pero espero pronto verla- y se rie, al momento Endymion ve una silueta entre los arboles y se baja de su caballo

-Pasa algo?- y la joven baja igual

-Creo a ver visto a alguien- dice y ve que se ha escondido

-Debe ser algun lugareño de por aqui- y le quita las riendas a su caballlo -Pero no se aleje... Principe!- ve que ya no esta y dice austada

-Me cortaran la cabeza... Endymion!- dice austada

El principe camina por entre los arboles para alcanzar a la silueta que vio hace un momento hasta que la alcanza

-Espera- lo toma de la mano y ve que se trata de una joven, y ve que voltea, es una jovensita de 14 años aproximadamente, de cabello largo rubio recogido en 2 chonguitos, y llevaba un vestido color blanco como la leche y largo, se veia asustada, no se como pero Endymion sentia una sensacion extraña, le palpitaba el corazón muy fuerte y le parecia muy hermosa la joven

-No tengas miedo- le dijo y ella no decia nada, seguia como asustada y le dice -No entiendes mi idioma ¿Verdad?- y ella asutada dice

-Este no, le entendi, es que me espante cuando supe que me estaba siguiendo- cuando oyo su voz se sorpendio bastante, ya que su voz le parcio muy bonita y le dijo

-No tengas miedo, pero...No esa bien que estes sola, tu familia debe estar preocupada- y ella dice

-No saben que estoy aqui- en eso el principe noto algo en la frente de la chica, era una luna creciente dorada y dijo

-No puede ser... ¿Vienes de la luna?- entonces eres...- y antes de decir algo, la joven dijo haciendo reverencia

-Ahh si perdon... soy la princesa Serenity del milenio de plata y heredera al trono de mi madre- el se asombra y recuerda lo que le comento Cristal hace tiempo

_-"Se dice que las mujeres del milenio de plata son muy bonitas, pero eso dicen los pocos hombres que las han visto, asi que no te creas y lo mas importante, nunca rompas el protocolo real, sino te castigaran-_ En ese momento dijo sin pensarlo

-Yo soy el príncipe Endymion de la Tierra de Ilusion- en ese momento los dos solo se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, hasta que

-Principe Endymion ¿Donde esta?!- y Serenity dice

-Sera mejor que se valla, su novia lo espera-

-No es mi novia, es mi asistente- y en eso oye

-Endymion, ya aparece, sino me mataran- y dice

-Bueno me voy- y antes de irse le toma la mano

-Cuando podre verte?- dice la princesa

-Lo siento pero creo que nunca- dice algo triste

-¿Nunca?- al oirla se sentia mal,algo en su corazon le decia que se tenian que volver a ver y al momento

-Bueno... que te parece esta noche?- le propone

-Donde?-

-Aqui mismo ¿Si?-

-Esta bien- y Endymion se va rápidamente y llega con Cristal

-Donde estaba? me tenia preocupada-

-Es que crei ver a alguien pero no fue nada, seguimos recorriendo?-

-Si, pero en un rato nos iremos de vuelta a Ilusion- y los dos montan sus caballos y van a recorrer el lugar

.

.

.

Esa noche, ya algo tarde, Cristal se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto, cuando se oia

-Cristal, Cristal!- era Endymion y la movia -Cristal, despierta!-

-Aumm que..- se despierta y ve a.. Principe, pero que?- y se sienta

-Cristal necesito que me ayudes-

-Ayudarte?-

-Si, tengo que ir a arriba en este momento, necesito volver a verla-

-¿A quien?- dice adormilada

-A la princesa Serenity- al oirlo se asombra mucho y grita

-A la princ!..- y le tapa la boca para que no la escuche

-Solo dime ¿Me ayudaras?- y ella le quita su mano diciendole

-Principe debe estar bromeando con lo que me dijo, digame que esta bromeando- le insiste y dice

-No es broma, es en serio- ella se pone palida y dice ya calmada

-Escuche aunque quiera no puedo ayudarle, tiene la menor idea de lo que me pasaria si yo lo ayudo a ver a la princesa de la luna, es mas estariamos en problemas con solo nos oigan hablar sobe ir arriba para que vea a la princesa lunar- voltea a todos lados y le dice el principe

-Por favor Cristal debes ayudarme, sino vuelvo a verla no podre estar tranquilo, recuerdas lo que me comentaste ayer- ella lo piensa un rato y el dice

-Por favor, piensalo, como una compensacion por las cosas buenas que he echo por ti- y dice

-no has hecho algo bueno hacia mi por tu propia cuenta-

-Bueno, piensa en las cosas que puedo hacer por ti si me ayudas- ella pensadolo le dice...

-Podre ir a la luna?-

-Es en serio, podra hacer eso y mas pero tu solo dime- ella aun en duda dice agarrando su mano

-Principe, pero no sabe si ella le correspondera si acierto, esta dispuesto a sacrificarse?-

-Si, solo dime si me ayudaras o no- le pide y ella dice

-Ayyy que cosas-

.

.

Se encuentran cabalgando los dos en direccion a las ruinas, se han puesto capas con capuchas para que nadie los recocnosca y dice la joven

-Sigo sin creer que valla a hacer esto por ti-

-Pues creelo- ya llegan a las ruinas, dejan los caballos y suben las escaleras, Cristal dice la clave par abrir la puerta, ya abierta pasan y van rapido a donde quedaron de verse

-Cress que venga?-

-yo pienso que si- comenta

-Al menos hay luna llena, asi que se ve todo el campo- dice la joven y en eso escuchan un ruido -Escucho-

-Si debe ser ella, tu quedate aqui y vigila si-

-Esta bien- y se va el, Cristal dice -Principe, suerte- el sonrie y se va a donde quedaron de verse, llega y ahi esta la joven princesa, y para los ojos de Endymion la veia aun mas hemosa, con la luz de la luna, ella timida dice

-Veniste-

-Si, como lo prometi- el le ofrece su mano y la chica acepta y caminan por el bosque y dice

-No estara en problemas por no estar en su hogar?-

-No, ni saben que estoy aqui- dice timida pero sonriendo y el dice

-Sabes, sonara algo atrevido pero... eres una jovensita muy linda- ella se sorprende y dice

-Amm pues gracias- y ambos se rie, al momento llegaron a un lago cercas del bosque y comenta la princesa

-Sabe, siempre habia querido conocer la Tierra, sus prados, lagos, cielos y mucho mas, pero no me dejan de por si, debido al protocolo que tenemos-

-Es igual de donde vengo- y le suelta su mano

-Si, ademas de niña me decian que la gente de la Tierra es mala, pero...

-Pero?-

-Creo que solo era para espantarme, ya que veo que no eres asi- y se rie, voltea a verlo y queda asombrada de lo guapisimo que se ve, y el igual hace lo mismo, se quedan un momento mirandose, luego la abraza y ella dice

-Podrias..- el pone un dedo en su boca para que no diga nada y siguiendo sus impulsos, la beso tiernamente en los labios, ella asombrada no sabe que hacer, pero luego sigue sus impulsos y le corresponde el beso, y asi se besaron un largo rato, Cristal los ve de lejos y dice

-Creo que cupido acertó- sonríe pacíficamente

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente, Cristal se encontraba acomodando el comedor para el desayuno, al momento que escucho que decian

-Eres de lo mejor!- voltea y ve que el principe la toma y gira con ella agarandola de las manos

-Por favor príncipe, calmese- dice sonriendo y dejan de girar

-Lo siento pero ayer, fue una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida, en serio amiga, no he dejado de pensar en ella- dice aun emocionado y se sienta en el comedor

-Si pero imaginese cuando se entere su madre- en eso le dice

-Pues si, pero pronto lo sabra- dice y le comenta -Es mas, me pidio que hoy fuera a verla al Milenio de Plata-

-¿Que?!_ dice y le sirve su desayuno

-Y dije que si, asi que espero que vengas conmigo si- y agrega

-Pero como llegaremos alla?- y le dice

-Luego te digo, pero tenemos que salir en un rato si, ya inventaremos algo- y ella dice algo nerviosa

-De acuerdo- al menos esta feliz de que vera a su mama despues de mucho

Luego del desayuno salieron los dos en caballo, pero antes se toparon con la reina Gea

-Hijo a donde vas?-

-A dar un paseo con Cristal al bosque- dice el joven y ella dice

-Bueno, pero no se tarden si-

-Si reina- ene so los dos salieron rapidamente hacia las ruinas, al llegar, subieron con los caballos hasta el mundo exterior, luego de estar ahi, cabalgaron un poco mas, hasta llegar a una cupula de color blanco y dice Endymion

-Aqui es- los dos bajan de los caballos y entran a la cupula, y dice la joven

¿Y ahora que?- al momento

-Teletransportacion a la luna!- al momento descaparecieron de la cupula

en unos instante llegaron a otra igual, salieron y vieron que ya no estaban en la Tierra, sino en...

-No puede ser, estamos en la luna- decia la joven ya que se sentia rara de estar ahi

-Si, Serenity me dijo que esa es la manera en que su madre se teletransporta a la Tierra, pero en fin, vamos- y caminan y llegan a un campo de flores especiales y dices

-Bien aqui es, donde me quede de ver con ella, si quieres ve a buscar a tu madre-

-No, debo vigilarlo que no le pase nada- se opone

-Nada, ve con tu madre- ella sin saber que hacer, se va y en eso

-No pense que fueras a venir- es la voz de la princesa lunar

-Lo prometi, es raro pero, es la primera vez que vengo aqui- y comienzan a caminar por el campo

-Nunca habias venido? ni con tu mama?-

-No, desde que murio mi padre, mi madre no queria que saliera fueras del reino, y mucho menos viniera aqui,pero ahora si que ya soy mayor- y se toman de la mano y siguen caminando

Cristal sigue caminando por su cuenta, cuando siente que alguien a observa, por cualquier cosa se prepara para atacar, espera un momento y se oye...

-Fuego de Marte. Enciendete!- una llama de fuego la quema un poco y ella grita

-Ahh que quemo!- y brinca para luego caerse de senton y dice asustada

-No me mates por favor, no vine a hacer nada malo- en eso oye

-¿Que haces tu aqui? no eres de aqui- y ve a una rubia con moño rojo y traje de marinero naranja

-Este yo... bueno..- dice y en eso

-Tu cara se me hace familiar- sale otra chica de traje de marinero pero verde

-Este.. bueno..- y otra de color azul dice

-Tienes la misma cara que Arista, sera que..- y responde la chica

-Conocen a Arista? soy su hija, Cristal- y agrega la sailor del fuego

-Pero que hace aqui?, se supone que nadie del reino dorado debe venir-

-Es que vine a ver a mi madre- comenta y en eso oye

-Cristal, ¿Eres tu?- y ve a..

-Mama- y corre para abrazarla

-Hija como has crecido y has cambiado, eres toda una señorita, pero... ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Vine a visitarte- en eso Venus dice

-Oigan, que no es la princesa- y todas voltean

-Si es ella- agrega Jupiter

-Y esta con un muchacho- dice Mars cuando ven que se estan besando

-Ademas es guapisimo, pero hay algo en el pero que es..- y Arista agrega confundida

-Principe Endymion? -

-Que!- dicen las cuatro guardianas y Cristal le tapa la boca a su mama

-No `puede ser, esta con el principe de la Tierra- comenta Mercury asombrada

-Esto sifgnifica que la guerra inicia- dice Arista- O no hij...-ve que ya no esta y ven a lo lejos que corrio con el par de enamorado

-Principe debemos irnos pero ya-

Que?- sin explicaciones Cristal lo agarra y se lo lleva y agrega la joven

-Princesa descuide lo volvera a ver, se lo aseguro, pero nos tenemos que ir-

-Esta bien- dice ella confundida, los dos llegan a la cupula, para ahi volver a la Tierra

.

Ya estando ahi, tomaron sus caballos para vovler a la ruina que los llevaria a Ilusion de nuevo y agrega

-Por eso tenia que cuidarle las espaldas principe-

-Descuida, creo que asi sera hasta que formalizemos nuestra relacion-

-Esta bien- llegan a la ruinas y bajan las escaleras y salen del lugar pero

-Endymion!- es su madre que los estaba ahi esperando y dice

-Madre.. yo..- pero no quiere escucharlo y agrega molesta

-Cristal, tu y yo tendremos mucho que hablar, pero despues, ahora vete al palacio y te encierras en tu cuarto sin cenar, ahora tengo que hablar con mi hijo-

-Si alteza- dice triste y se va cabalgando y su hijo agrega

-Madre- pero le pide que no hable y le dice sin gritarle

-Endymion ¿En que diablos estabas pensando? pudo haberte pasado algo malo o incluso te hubieran matado-

-Perdon madre pero no queria desobedecerte- dice algo nervioso

-Si que eres como tu padre, un desobediente; hijo te amo y eres lo mas importante para mi, y no quisiera perderte-

-Eso lo se- dice triste

-Hijo si te pasara algo malo, no se que haria- y lo abraza y le agrega separandose de el -Mira, algun dia tendre que retirarme y necesitare que tomes mi lugar como el rey de la Tierra de Ilusion-

-Lo se, cuando cumpla los 21 años madre-

-Asi es y tienes mucho que aprender, mientras estes conmigo- y besa su frente -Bueno ahora vamonos al palacio-

-Si- y se montan los dos en el caballo de el principe y agrega

-No castiges a Cristal madre, ella me vigilo bien, ais que de no ser por ella, no estaria aqui-

-Esta bien hijo- dic sonriendo y dos dos cabalgan de vuelta al reino

.

.

.

ha pasado unas semanas desde lo ultimo, Serenity y Endymion se han visto a escondidas de sus familias y guardianes, ya sea arriba en la Tierra o en el Milenio de plata, en eso Cristal se encuentra cercas de las ruinas, ya que en este dia, Endymion traera Serenity a la Tierra de Ilusion, y esta esperando a que vuelva con ella en eso

-Hola Cristal, tiene tiempo que no te veo- voltea y es

-Beryl hola, que sorpresa ehh-

-Si es que vine por unas hierbas para la sopa y tu?-

-Esperando al principe- en eso comenta -A proposito, ¿Sigues aun interesanda en el?- le pregunta ya que desde hace años ha sentido gran atraccion hacia el

-La verdad si ¿Tu crees que algun dia se fije en mi? aunque sea solo una pueblerina?-

-Bueno..- en eso dice ella

-Bueno te dejo, sino se me quemara la sopa, luego me dices-

-Si, nos vemos- y se va la peliroja y piensa Cristal _"Amiga, ojala no te enteres y de ser asi, no te duela"_ en eso oye que vuelve Endymion con Serenity

-Ya estamos aqui- y voltea diciendo

-Que bueno, majestad, bienvenida a la Tierra de Ilusion-

-Gracias Cristal- y en eso van hacia el bosque en donde estan los caballos del principe y de Cristal, Endymion ayuda a subir a Serenity y Cristal se sube por su cuenta en el suyo y dice

-Lista?-

-Si- y se abraza del principe y los tres cabalgan hacia todo el bosque y agrega la princesa

-Valla, es hermoso este lugar- dice asombrada y dice

-Si, es mas, ya casi llegamos- y llegan a la pradera, se detienen y bajan los tres para descansar, Serenity dice

-Valla, este lugar es muy bonito y colorido- dice y agrega la joven

-Si, es el lugar favorito del principe- dice y en eso piensa que ya es tiempo de decirle mas acreca del protcolo

-Principe por favor necesito decirle algo, ahora que esta la princesa sera mejor, supongo que recuerda lo que dice el protocolo o no?-

-Asi es, pero que cosa?- pregunta y comienza a relatarle

-Bueno como dije hace tiempo, la guerra que teniamos entre sus reinos, fue terminada en una parte por el protocolo de no tener contacto con sus gentes, asi ha sido desde los tiempos remotos, pero al parecer terminara en esta epoca y eso debido a ustedes-

-A nosotros?- dice la pareja y se ven a los ojos

-Dice una antigua profecia por los sacerdotes de Ilusion, que cuando dos personas de los dos reinos, sea mujer o hombre se enamoren profundamenre, romperan el protocolo y daran una nueva epoca de amistad a nuestros reinos, solo que no habia pasado, hasta..hoy- y ambos se asombran

-Es en serio Cristal?-

-Si principe, asi que dentro de poco sera o no se sabe, pero tengo seguro- y se va hacia donde estan los caballos y dice

-Valla eso no lo esperaba-

-Lo se, bueno ven, te llevare a un lugar cercas- y la toma de la mano y caminan, hasta llegar a un arco con flores y dice

-A veces vengo aqui cuando Cristal no me esta vigilando-

-Y lo sabe ella?-

-Claro, solo que prefiere dejarme un rato solo- dice y en eso comenta la princesa

-Es hermoso- comenta y el la abraza fuerte y dice

-Te amo Serenity y siempre te amare- ella maravillada dice

-Tambien te amo Endymion- y los dos se besan dulcemente, solo que no saben que alguien lo esta vieno

-Endymion...-

.

.

.

Unos dias despues, la reina esta revisando unos documentos y dice a Cristal que esta limpiando la sala del trono

-Linda, me di cuenta que mi hijo se ha enamorado-

-Ahh si reina- comenta algo nerviosa

-Si, ha estado bastante feliz estos dias, ¿Tu sabes quien es la afortunada?-

-Este no reina- mentira, pero en la amistad se vale todo

-Espero algun dia conocer a esa linda chica que tiene a mi hijo en las nubes- dice emocionada y ella dice

-Si algun dia- en eso sale y pasa por una de las habitaciones, donde Endymion conversa con sus guardianes y escucha

-Por que debemos pelear?- y oye a Malakite

-Majestad estamos cansados, por que debemos respetar a los habitantes de la luna, debemos descubiri cual es su secreto de su vida eterna-

-Estamos vigilando todas sus acciones- agrega Neflyte, Cristal se sorprende mucho y sigue oyendo

-No podemos dejar que nos pisoten, usted que es el principe puede tomar el poder- fue Zoicyte quien lo dijo y oye a Endymion

-Pero de que hablan! por que se han vuelto tan codisiosos, ¿Quien les ha metido esa idea en la cabeza? de seguro esa ente maligna que me habia comentado Cristal- y agrega- No se dejen engañar, solamente los estan usando- al momento sale, Cristal se esconde y dice

-No puede ser, tengo que avisarle a la Reina- y corre rapidamente, al salon del trono y dice

-Reina hay algo que debo decirle-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Parece ser que pretenden atacar la luna-

-¿Que?- y en eso entra una joven empleada diciendo

-Reina Gea, estan atacando el reino-

-Pero que?- al momento se sorpende y va hacia la salida y ve que estan atacando el reino pero para sorpesa de las dos..

-Los mismos soldados del reino estan atacando- asombrada la reina dice

-Les lavaron el cerebro, ¿Pero quien?- en eso el principe viene y Cristal dice

-Principe el reino esta..-

-Lo se, escuchame, ire a la luna a avisarle a Serenity, si pueden defiendan el palacio junto con los guardias que se salvaron-

-Que pasara contigo?-

-Estare bien, dile a mi madre que estoy a salvo, estara tranquila sabiendo que su unico heredero esta a salvo- y le da un beso en su mejilla -Nos vemos- y se va en direccion a los establos y en eso vuelve con la reina

-Reina, vallase, nosotros defenderemos el palacio- pero en eso entraron al palacio...

-Entregenos al principe- dice uno de los guardianes del ultimo mencionado

-Jedite pero ¿Que le pasa? ¿Por que hacen esto?-

-Lo necesitamos para atacar la luna- y en eso entra una mujer con una espada y un aura extraña, la cual reconoce Cristal

-Ahora entregenlo y si se niegan, destruiremos el palacio-

-No, por favor despierten y dejen esas malignas ideas- dice protegiendo a la reina

-Callate o si no, te matare- en eso iva a matarla pero...

Un joven de cabello blanco la aparta y dice

-Dejenla- es Eliot, Cristal se sorprende

-Eliot eres tu ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Vine en tanto supe que atacaban el reino, ahora vallanse sino se las veran-

-Bueno niño, tu lo pediste- iva a atacaro pero...

-Reina Beryl, hemos descubierto la cupula para ir a la Luna- anuncia un guerrero

-Perfecto, al menos ya terminamos con este lugar, ahora si me disculpan, ire a destruir el Milenio de Plata y asi ya ser la gobernante tanto de la Tierra y la Luna- dice y en eso se van rapidamente, los tres salen y ven que todo el Reino Dorado ha sido destruido y dejado en ruinas

-Ohh no, esto debe ser una pesdilla- dice la reina

-Esperemos halla sobrevivido gente- y en eso

-Endymion, mi hijo! ¿Donde esta?- dice la reina angusiada -Cristal donde esta mi hijo?-

-Reina.. su hijo...- pero antes d que diga algo, Eliot dice

-El ha ido a la Luna, a avisar a la princesa Serenity del atace-

-¿Que?- dice asombrada y voltea a ver a Cristal

-Y no solo eso, el ha formado un noviazgo con la princesa Lunar- ella asombrada dice

-Entonces... era ella con quien se veia, ahora veo por que no me dijo, ha roto el protocolo- dice asombrada

-Tenemos que ir a la luna- dice Cristal y en eso

-No amiga, seria muy arriesgado para los tres, vengan- y los lleva a un cuarto especial, donde hay una esfera, en eso se siente Eliot frente a ella y la ve detenidamete y dice

-Estan atacando el Milenio de plata,, las guardianas de la luna estan peleando"- la reina y cristal solo oyen lo que dicen los guerreros

_"Atacemos la luna, encontremos el cristal de plata, príncipe ¿traicionas a nuestra tierra? esto es para la gloria"_

-El principe esta de lado del imperio lunar y no quebrantara su espiritu de lucha, hasta detener esta guerra y salvar a nuestro pueblo- y oyen que el dice

_"Paren, detengan esta inutil guerra"_

-Hijo- dice la reina y Eliot ve la imagen de Beryl a punto de atacar a la princesa

-Debes morir, pincesa Serenity- iba a matarla pero

-Nooo!- Endymion se interpone y la protege y el resulta herido y muere al instante. Eliot espantado se inca al suelo

-Ahora que paso?- pregunta Cristal y el dice

-Han matado... al principe Endymion- la joven al oirla dice muy adolorida

-Alteza- y se inca en el suelo, su madre horrorisada grita

-No hijo, Endymion!- y llora desesperada y en eso Eliot ve algo mas en la esfera, Serenity toda adolorida toma la espada de Endymion y se suicida, Eliot se sorprende y Cristal dice

-¿Y ahora quien fue?- y responde

-Ahora fue... la princesa Serenity, por el dolor que le vino por la muerte de su amado, se ...suicido- y ambas se horrorisan y dicen

-No puede ser- y Cristal agrega

-La maldicion se ha cumplido- en eso ven que una luz se refleja en la esfera y Eliot dice

-La reina Serenity ha usado el cristal de plata, al parecer sello a esa ente malgina, se ha salvado la luna y la Tierra- eso que oyen los calma

.

Unas horas despues, los sobrevivinetes del Reino Dorado estan recogiendo los escombros, la Reina triste alega

-Mi hijo, mi pequeño Endymion ha muerto- y llora, Eliot agrega

-Descuide, no este triste, hay algo bueno que de seguro le alegrara-

-Que?-

-La reina Serenity uso lo que quedo de su poder para que todos, la guardianas de la luna, la princesa y el principe renacieran en una mejor epoca- y ella dice

-Eso es bueno, pero por cuanto?-

-No sabemos, pero esperemos que se encuentre- y agrega Cristal

-Reina Gea ¿Que piensa ahora que se entero de la relacion que tenia su hijo?- y ella dice

-Pues ahora me sorprende, yo siemrpe supe que algun dia escgeria alguien que no fuera de aqui, pero no supe que llegaria a ser alguien de la luna y en especial la princesa, al menos eso me alegra- dice sonriendo, Eliot dice

-Ademas ellos han hecho la profecia de hace tiempo, pero como no esperabamos esto, a lo mejor... ellos levantaran un nuevo reino donde se uniran la Tierra de Ilusion con el Milenio de Plata- ella asombrada dice

-Es verdad y no se si la reina Serenity lo aprobo pero.. si se encuentran, les deseo lo mejor en su siguente vida, por que apruebo su relacion- en eso se acerca a Cristal y le dice

-Cristal, por haberme protegido y sobretodo tener mucho que ver con la relacion que tenia mi hijo, te debo mucho y que mejor compensación que darte la vida eterna- y toca su frente -Asi que desde ahora, no envejeseras y cuando vuelva mi hijo a la vida, ve y asegurate que se halla encontrado con Serenity-

-Majestad- en eso se dirije a Eliot

-Eliot, como ya no tenemos herdero al trono, tu seras ahora el guardian de Ilusion despues de mi muerte, ¿podras?- el dice

-Si majestad- Cristal agrega

-Le prometo eso majestad- y ambos abrazan a la Reina Gea

.

.

.

.

.

1000 años despues

Una joven de 20 años de apariencia, y con ropas extrañas y una capa, se encuentra caminando por la calles de Tokio

-Espero sea en esta epoca, se que Eliot dijo que ya han salvado al mundo muchas veces, solo espero que no sea un engaño de el, ahora que estaba en las nubes por la niña de pelo rosa, al menos salvamos a Ilusion hace poco- en eso llega a un mirador y ve a una pareja de enamorados y oye

-De verdad me quieres mucho?-

-Si

-De verdad?-

-Si- y ve que lo abraza la chica y dice Cristal

-Deben ser ellos, si son ellos- y los oye

-¿como cuanto?-

-Por que me preguntas eso ahora?-

-Dime.. ¿Como cuanto?-

-Bien te lo dire... Mi amor por ti, es mas grande que el universo- la rubia sonrie y se besan y dice Cristal

-Reina Gea, ahora podra descansar en paz sabiendo que ellos dos se han encontrado de nuevo- y se da vuelta para irse, el moreno ve hacia donde estaba Cristal y su novia dice

-Darien.. ¿Que viste?- y el responde

-No, nada Serena- y piensa el sonriendo-_"Gracias por todo, Cristal, en serio, gracias"_

_._

***"FIN"***

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aqui termina esta historia creada por mi, y bueno se convirtio en un bonito y pequeño proyecto para mi, en fin, no se si les gustaria que escriba uno sobre el Milenio de Plata, pero ahi deciden ustedes jejeje,bueno si les gusto dejen sus comentarios si, ya sean buenosomalos, nos vemos pronto que tengo mucho que escribir para mis demas historias si :D nos vemos<strong>

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
